Elevator Love
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Based off a prompt sent to me on tumblr. Misty and Cordelia get stuck in an elevator together after having a fight over something stupid. Rated M because well you will see.


Cordelia opened her eyes slowly as the sun beamed through the curtains. Thinking nothing of it, she untangled her limbs from Misty's, and walked drowsily over to the bathroom. Just as she was about to open the door, it hit her. There was a big meeting in the city that she was asked to speak at. Dashing over to the digital clock on her nightstand, she read the numbers. Eleven a.m. .Anxiety began to fill the young supreme. She needed to be there by twelve thirty and it was all the way across town.

"MISTY YOU DIDN'T SET THE ALARM CLOCK."

Misty shot up as she heard the supreme's outburst.

"What, what happened?"

"You didn't set the God damn alarm clock, and now we have less than an hour to get out of here or else we wont get there in time. Christ Misty, sometimes I think you do this so I can't go."

"Woah Dee, you know that aint true."

With that Cordelia walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She turned on the shower feeling irritated. This was not the first time this had happened. Cordelia opened the shower curtain and stepped into the burning hot water. Her skin went crimson with the waters contact. Burning hot showers had always calmed her down. She heard the bathroom door open and waited to hear Misty's apologetic voice.

"Dee I really didn't mean to forget to set it."

"Misty, this isn't the first time."

Anger swept over Cordelia again as she washed the shampoo out of her silky golden hair. Misty was brushing her teeth at the small sink now. The supreme shut the shower off and climbed out reaching for a towel. She quickly wrapped herself and headed into the bedroom. Misty stood at the sink feeling angry at herself. Cordelia was right, this wasn't the first time this had happened. While the supreme got dressed and blow dried her hair, Misty jumped into the shower quickly trying to get ready as fast as possible. She didn't have leg room to screw up again. She knew how important this speech was. It could change the coven forever. Cordelia put her hair up in a tight ponytail hoping Misty wouldn't take much longer. She called down to Spaulding, asking him to get the car. Misty could hear the aggravation in Cordelia's voice through the bathroom door. She slowly opened it and saw the supreme sitting on the edge of their queen sized mattress.

"Have you finished yet?"

"Yeah, Dee I-"

"Just forget it alright."

Cordelia opened the door and let Misty go first. They walked to the car in silence with a small distance between them. Normally they held hands. The lack of affection was clear to Misty as they climbed into the car. When they got settled they sat apart, leaving Misty feeling terrible about what she had done. Cordelia sat anxiously upon the leather seats in the limo, tapping her foot. That had always been a nervous habit of hers. Misty looked over at the supreme feeling terrible that she had made her this she wanted was to make it better. Twenty minutes later they arrived at a big building. Cordelia dashed out of the car, Misty following quickly behind her. The building was tall and quiet intimidating to the swamp witch. After all, she was used to a quiet shack. She had just gotten used to the academy, and now she had to learn to get used to tagging along to these conferences.

The floor was covered in fancy tile, that looked as if it had never been walked on. The walls were glass, and you could see everything going on outside. The building was immaculate. Misty felt uneasy being in such a new luxurious place. The supreme pressed the elevator button slightly panicking. She had five minutes to get upstairs. Soon enough the elevator came down and the doors opened. Everyone got out on the ground floor leaving the elevator vacant for Misty and Cordelia to go inside. Cordelia could see Misty's hands shaking. The swamp witch hated elevators and she knew that. As the supreme reached out to grab her hand to calm her down, the elevator came to a stop. Cordelia looked up confused, while Misty began to panic.

"Dee, whats goin on?"

"I, I don't know."

Cordelia's voice was shaking, and so were Misty's hands. The supreme saw the panic and fear in her lovers eyes. She grabbed her hands and faced her, their eyes meeting.

"Well be fine. There is probably a problem with the elevator. They'll fix it in no time. For now lets just focus on something else okay?"

"This is uh my fault that we're here and uh its stuck cause if we were here earlier uh we would um be up there right now so this is uh my fault."

Cordelia could see how terrified Misty had become. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were wide.

"No Mist, it's not your fault."

She wrapped her arms around the swamp witch trying to distract her. Running her fingers through Misty's curly blonde locks, Cordelia suddenly felt safe. It had been a while since they had been alone together, except for when they slept. They hadn't hugged like this in a long time. Cordelia brought her lips to Misty's ear.

"I love you."

Misty drew back from the hug and looked into Cordelia's soft brown eyes.

"I love you more."

She brought her lips to the supreme's and kissed her passionately, trying to forget where they were. With Cordelia there, all of Misty's fears seemed to melt away. For Cordelia it was the same way. She was no longer tense or anxious. Misty's lips discarded all her worries and stopped her panic. They kissed for a little while, like two teenagers who had been without each other for a day.

"Its been a while since we've had any alone time. All the stress and the work. I'm sorry I blew up on you this morning. It was stupid. I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

"Dee, its pressure and im not mad. Just scared you'll get tired of me bringin you down."

"Misty Day, you do the opposite of bringing my down. You make me a better person. Sometimes I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you. I should be worrying about you leaving me after the way I've been acting."

"Leave you? The supreme? The really hot blonde who wears tight dress skirts with sexy lingerie underneath? You think I would leave you? I would be stupid to leave you."

Cordelia's blushed deeply as Misty spoke. Forgetting where they were, Cordelia backed Misty into the cold metal wall.

"I'm wearing red lingerie now," she whispered.

"Not for must longer."

Misty cupped the supreme's jaw and brought her into a forceful kiss. Slowly she turned so that Cordelia was now against the cold metal. Misty trailed kisses down the supreme's neck and slowly slid her hand up the older blondes thigh. Goosebumps formed on the supremes body, as she was taken into Misty's grip. Slowly Misty kissed lower unbuttoning Cordelia's dress shirt.

"Mist, I-"

"Shhh"

Misty continued to kiss the older blondes body, trying to take in every inch. It had been a while since they had done anything. Things were always to hectic at the academy. Misty's hand moved over the supreme's lace panties, and she pushed them aside ever so slightly, cupping the older blondes core. Cordelia gasped as she felt Misty's warm hand on her womanhood. She leaned into Misty kissing her neck, when suddenly the elevator light went green, and they began moving again. Misty jumped back helping Cordelia close her shirt. They both fixed each others hair into place as the elevator continued to climb to the top floor. Cordelia reached between her thighs and adjusted her panties from where Misty had left them. They looked at each other and giggled. Cordelia slipped her hand into Misty's as they reached the top floor. Right before the doors opened Cordelia looked at Misty.

"We can finish that up tonight."

The supreme's eyes flashed with desire. Misty kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you can keep quiet so you don't wake anyone."

The doors opened as Misty pulled away from Cordelia's ear.

"Oh and good luck with that speech of yours."


End file.
